Lumberjanes
Lumberjanes is published by Boom! Studios under the Boom! Box imprint. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Lumberjanes #70: 22 Jan 2020 Current Issue :Lumberjanes #71: 19 Feb 2020 Next Issue :Lumberjanes #72: 18 Mar 2020 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters * Jo * April * Molly * Mal * Ripley * Jen * Rosie Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Badges That Can Be Earned * Up All Night * Naval Gauging * Pungeon Master * Everything Under The Sum * Robyn Hood badge * It's A Myth-tery * If You've Got It Haunt It * Nancy Draw * Slick and Pans * String Theory * Knot If I Can Help It * Oldie But Goodie * Leaf the Lucky * Watching Paint Dry * Go Ball-istic * Vet On It * Get Your Bed In the Game Recent Storylines Lumberjanes #70 Lumberjanes #69 Lumberjanes #68 Lumberjanes: The Shape of Friendship OGN Lumberjanes #67 Lumberjanes #66 Lumberjanes #65 Lumberjanes #64 Lumberjanes #63 Lumberjanes: Somewhere That's Green Lumberjanes #62 Lumberjanes: The Shape of Friendship FCBD Lumberjanes #61 Lumberjanes #60 Lumberjanes #59 Lumberjanes #58 Lumberjanes #57 Lumberjanes #56 Lumberjanes #55 Lumberjanes OGN vol. 1: Infernal Compass Lumberjanes #54 Lumberjanes #53 Lumberjanes: A Midsummer Night's Scheme #1 Lumberjanes #52 Lumberjanes #51 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Lumberjanes, vol. 1: Beware the Kitten Holy' - Collects #1-4. "At Miss Qiunzella Thiskwin Penniquiqul Thistle Crumpet's Camp for Hardcore Lady Types, things are not what they seem. Three-eyed foxes. Secret caves. Anagrams! Luckily, Jo, April, Mal, Molly, and Ripley are five rad, butt-kicking best pals determined to have an awesome summer together … and they're not gonna let a magical quest or an array of supernatural critters get in their way!" - *'Lumberjanes, vol. 2: Friendship to the Max' - Collects #5-8. - *'Lumberjanes, vol. 3: A Terrible Plan' - Collects #9-12. - *'Lumberjanes, vol. 4: Out of Time' - Collects #13-16? - *'Lumberjanes, vol. 5: Band Together' - Collects #17-20? - *'Lumberjanes, vol. 6: Sink or Swim' - Collects #21-24. "When April, Jo, Mal, Molly, and Ripley all decide to learn more about the mysterious Seafarin' Karen, things take a turn for the strange. Shapeshifters, strange portals, and friendship to the max make for one summer camp that never gets boring!" - *'Lumberjanes, vol. 7: A Bird's-Eye View' - Collects #25-28. "The High Council is coming to camp and counselor Jen is determined to make everything perfect, even though a storm is brewing and kittens from the boys' camp are manifesting magical powers. It's every Lumberjane on deck as the girls do their best to prep the grounds for inspection!" - *'Lumberjanes, vol. 8: Stone Cold' - Collects #29-32? "Excited to have Barney starting their first week at the camp, the Roanokes run over to the Zodiac cabin, only to find everyone turned to stone! Between strange shadows and Diane being back, it looks like April, Jo, Mal, Molly, and Ripley are going to have their hands full trying to find a cure for their friends … as long as they don’t look the wrong thing in the eye first." - *'Lumberjanes, vol. 9' - Collects #33-36. "When the yetis are kicked out of their humble treehouse abode, it's up to Jo, April, Mal, Molly and Ripley to get them back where they belong amongst the trees... by challenging them to a roller derby match!" - *'Lumberjanes, vol. 10' - Collects #37-40. "Yetis, Greek gods, and grootslangs are old news to the Roanoke cabin, but now the Lumberjanes face their most harrowing experience yet: their parents! It’s Parents' Day at camp, and the Lumberjanes must try to keep everyone away from the supernatural, even as a mysterious force tries to intervene!" - *'Lumberjanes, vol. 11' - Collects #41-44. "When Molly makes a deal with a mysterious Voice in the woods surrounding Miss Qiunzella Thiskwin Penniquiqul Thistle Crumpet’s Camp for Hardcore Lady Types to slow down time, all she wants is more time to spend with her friends at camp, hiking and doing crafts, and playing music and having fun. Unfortunately there are… side effects, and it’s up to Roanoke Cabin to to set time right again, and save camp!" - *'Lumberjanes, vol. 12' - Collects #45-48. "In the aftermath of the time shenanigans set off by Jo's Mysterious Time Thingy, the Roanoke scouts are a little bit uneasy on their feet. It's up to Counselor Jen to rally the 'Janes, and to help them get back up and off adventuring again, she's got just the thing: a quest to seek out the most mysterious mythological monster of all - the mighty Jackalope!" - - *'Lumberjanes, vol. 13' - Collects #49-52. "Confined to the Mess Hall, Jo and Molly give tabletop roleplaying a try, while Ripley, April, and Mal venture a little further afield after discovering a secret tunnel beneath the Kitchens... and the colossal prehistoric bug that lives there! Hey, they're not technically outside, right?" - - *'Lumberjanes: Campfire Songs' - Collects A Midsummer Night's Scheme & Somewhere That's Green. - - - (forthcoming, April 2020) Hardcovers *'Lumberjanes To the Max Edition, vol. 1' - Collects #1-8. - *'Lumberjanes To the Max Edition, vol. 2' - Collects #9-12, 14-17. - *'Lumberjanes To the Max Edition, vol. 3' - Collects #17-24? - *'Lumberjanes To the Max Edition, vol. 4' - Collects #25-32? - *'Lumberjanes To the Max Edition, vol. 5' - Collects #33-40. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator/Covers: Noelle Stevenson. Writer/Creator: Grace Ellis. Artist/Creator: Brooke Allen. Publishing History First published in 2014. Future Publication Dates :Lumberjanes #72: 18 Mar 2020 :Lumberjanes #73: 15 Apr 2020 :Lumberjanes: Campfire Songs TP: 29 Apr 2020 :Lumberjanes #74: 20 May 2020 News & Features * 17 Nov 2014 - We’re Defining This New Wave Of Comics For Ourselves: A Conversation With Noelle Stevenson Links * Boom! Studios - Publisher's Website * @Lumberjanes - Lumberjanes on Twitter Category:Kids Category:Young Adults Category:Adventure